


I Won't Give Up

by Pantherlily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. Based off the song 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. One shot. Companion to 'Dear John.' Takes place sometime between chapters 36-40. Lestrade's perspective on the relationship between Sherlock and John. In my head, this is their theme song from the series Audrey and I are currently writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

Greg Lestrade had just finished up a particularly hard case. The cases with children were always the hardest. His guilty pleasure was American music. As he started up his car, he flipped to the radio station that would hopefully make the day slightly better. It had been the first time the Detective Inspector heard the song playing but he couldn't help but think about Sherlock and John when hearing it.

  
_When I look into your eyes_   
_It's like watching the night sky_   
_Or a beautiful sunrise_   
_There's so much they hold_   
_And just like them old stars_   
_I see that you've come so far_   
_To be right where you are_   
_How old is your soul?_   


  
_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_   


The consulting detective and army doctor had been through a lot in the course of year. Yet the two were still together. Despite everything that had happened or maybe it was because of everything that had happened. It was an amazing experience to watch first hand, despite the turmoil that had come about.

  
_And when you're needing your space_   
_To do some navigating_   
_I'll be here patiently waiting_   
_To see what you find_   


  
_'Cause even the stars they burn_   
_Some even fall to the earth_   
_We've got a lot to learn_   
_God knows we're worth it_   
_No, I won't give up_   


  
_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_   
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_   
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_   
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_   
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_   
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_   
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_   
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_   
_And who I am_   


  
_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_   
_Still looking up._   


  
_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_   
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_   
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_   
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_   


  
_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_   


Lestrade wondered if he and Mycroft would ever share what Sherlock and John had. He had stupidly ditched the older Holmes brother to date Molly briefly. When he had realized his mistake, he ended it before hurting the poor girl too much. For some reason, Mycroft had taken him back. There was a lot of work to do, but damn it, if Sherlock Holmes of all people could make it work then maybe he could too.


End file.
